firefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairfield Fire Department (Connecticut)
Department Profile The Fairfield Fire Department (FFD) is comprised of the following units: * 5 Firehouses * 5 Engine Companies * 1 Ladder Company * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Assistant Chief (Tour Commander) Additionally, two volunteer fire companies (Stratfield and Southport) operate autonomously with their own volunteer staff and apparatus, sharing two firehouses with the FFD. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 1 / Rescue 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 140 Reef Road (Fairfield Center) Fire Station 1 :Engine 1 - 2017 Sutphen Monarch SP75 (1500/500/50F/75' mid-mount aerial) :Rescue 1 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator / Marion heavy rescue :Car 1 '(Chief of Department) - Ford Crown Victoria :'Car 2 '(Deputy Chief) - Ford Crown Victoria :'Car 4 '(Fire Marshal) - 2013 Chevrolet Suburban / Gowans-Knight :'Car 5 '(Training/Safety Officer) - 2001 GMC Yukon :'Foam Support Unit 1 - 2010 Ford F-350 4x4 towing Foam Trailer :Marine 6 - Zodiac rescue boat :Marine 7 - 17' Zodiac rescue boat :Engine 6 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Dash (1500/500/75F) (Ex-Engine 1) :Rescue 2 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Saber walk-in heavy rescue (SN#11110) 'Engine 2 / Ladder 2 / Assistant Chief / Maintenance Facility' - 600 Jennings Road (Tunxis Hill) Fire Station 2 :Engine 2 - 2017 Spartan Gladiator / Marion (1500/500/75F) :Ladder 2 - 2007 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/107' rear-mount) :Car 3 (Assistant Chief) - 2018 Ford F-250 4x4 :Car 9 (Support Unit) - 2001 GMC Yukon (Ex-Car 33, Car 3) :Special Operations Unit 1 - 2010 Ford F-550 :Maintenance Unit 1 - 2012 Chevrolet 3500 / Reading :Maintenance Utility Unit 1 - 1997 Ford F-450 / Marion light rescue body (Ex-Rescue 12) :Haz-Mat. Trailer - Haulmark trailer :Engine 7 (Spare) - 2006 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/75F) (Ex-Engine 3) :Car 33 '(Spare Assistant Chief's Unit) - 2013 Chevrolet Suburban / Gowans-Knight 'Engine 3 - 400 Jackman Avenue (Stratfield) Fire Station 3 / Stratfield Volunteer Fire Department :Engine 3 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / US Tanker (1500/500/75F) (SN#U5537) (Ex-Engine 1) :Stratfield Rescue 15 - 1986 International / Saulsbury air/light 'Engine 4' - 69 Main Street (Southport) Fire Station 4 / Southport Volunteer Fire Department :Engine 4 - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/500/75F) (Ex-Engine 5) :Southport Squad 14 - 2002 International / E-One (500/550) :Southport Tactical 14 - Step Van :Southport Marine 14 - Zodiac rescue boat 'Engine 5' - 3965 Congress Street (Greenfield Hill) Fire Station 5 :Engine 5 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Gowans-Knight (1500/500/75F) (Ex-Engine 2) :Engine 8 (Spare / Staffed during winter months) - 1995 Duplex / Saulsbury (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 3, Engine 1) Marine Division - South Benson Marina (Long Island Sound) :Marine Unit 28 - 2008 MetalCraft Marine Firebrand 28 (1500/-/-) (Ex-Bridgeport Fire Department) Training Center - 205 Richard White Way (Fairfield Beach) :Engine 9 (Training) - 1991 Seagrave (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 7, Engine 5) 'Stored at Town Garage ' :Engine 10 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Dash (1500/500/75F) (Ex-Engine 7, Engine 2) :Engine 11 (Spare) - 1995 Duplex / Saulsbury (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4, Engine 2) :High-Water Unit - Military 6x6 'Retired Apparatus' :1995 Simon-Duplex / Saulsbury / LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 2) :1985 Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10, Engine 9, Engine 8, Engine 6) :1983 Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1982 Chevrolet / E-One mini-pumper (250/250) (Ex-Squad 4) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 2) :Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4) 'External Links' *Fairfield Fire Department *Fairfield Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 1426) Category:Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:Connecticut departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Gowans-Knight apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Marion apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Seagrave apparatus